thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Greenwell
"...they up and f*cked off." or "Holy F*ck!" are two popular explicatives spoken by Mr. Greenwell. Introduction Early Bruce was fairly recognizable with his flip flops, cargo shorts, and basic t-shirt; all the essentials for the casual resident of Del Puerro area. However, Bruce has evolved significantly since his running around without a care. Bruce went from virtually unknown LS citizen, to driver and right-hand man for Timmy Macapone, to an influential mover and shaker businessman and Owner/founder of Greenwell Skies. Biography Bruce Greenwell came to Los Santos, San Andreas from 'out east' to find his path and fortune. To some degree, some would say he also came to LS to start anew and autonomously without any ties to any one person. At one time, he has mentioned having an ex-wife and child, but as of yet have remained 'unnamed'. One of his original occupations relates to a refuse disposal technician. During his work relationship with Timmy Macapone, he was known for getting into some fairly precarious situations, which some would go sour, but others he would somehow get out of and remain able to go about his business. Because of this 'ability' where he's been able to somehow get out of situations where most would lose hope, he is victorious and some say it is or was due to his ninja-like reflexes, stealth, and cunning rooted in his wearing flip flops. During his initial settling period in the lovely island of San Andreas, he was connected to several young women through relationships that eventually soured and they parted ways; those women being Torah Hart (now Andrews), a very brief and passing 'fancy' for one Ms. Katie Rage, formerly a Los Santos Captain of the EMS, but currently her whereabouts are unknown. Following that passing crush, Bruce was involved in a fiery and tumultuous relationship with the frequently scantily clad Ms. Marta (Webb) Dumpling. After that relationship fizzled and Marta left town, Bruce stayed single for a short time until a friendship sparked some interest in one Ms. Angle McKenzie; however, this relationship too did not ignite but quickly extinguished when Ms. McKenzie temporarily returned to her previous relationship. Bruce didn't remain single for too long a time when another newcomer to Los Santos appeared on the scene to spark some interest in the now middle-aged Bruce Greenwell. That woman that piqued his interest is none other than one Ms. Maxine Devereux. Bruce broke up with Maxine after she told him she was going to become a hit woman, he did not see a future where this would work out for the both of them. Bruce was one of several heads of an underground organization known only by a random and totally plain 'nickname' of "101". There was no official name of this organization; all separate entities that contributed individually held ownership of their only personal assets and separate business ventures. Each 'partner' in '101' contributed some form of support for the various and numerable activities that '101' took part in or tasked out, the details of which are only known by a very select and elite few. Currently, Bruce owns a hanger at Sandy Shores Airfield (A.K.A. Area Bruce51). He is a pilot that offers tours of the island, skydiving lessons, skydiving, and sky-taxi-ing services far and wide for the citizens and visitors of Los Santos. He owns three aircraft, a Velum, a Dodo, and a Frogger. He is working on acquiring a blimp for advertising purposes. In 2018 he became a associate of The Gambino Family, helping them sell guns on the street. He later was recruited to The Family and bled in. Category:Characters Category:Civilian